The Best Time of her life
by everythingisn'tright
Summary: ok, this is a story of my imagination, it didn't really fit in to any of the catagories... so sorry


Kayla glanced knowingly at Jessica as Jamie came into the science lad

Kayla glanced knowingly at Jessica as Jamie came into the science lab. "There's your boyfriend" Kayla said loud enough for Jamie to hear. Jamie glanced at Jessica who smiled apologetically. "Sorry" she mouthed. Jamie shrugged and Jessica turned to Kayla. "Kayla, don't, ok? He's not into me and why would he be?" Kayla shrugged. "I don't know why would Jamie be into _you_?" she said. Kayla was unaware that Jamie was behind her. "That's not nice Kayla. Jess and I are just friends". Jess smiled but on the inside she was hurt. Jamie hugged her, and as usual, Jessica blushed when their cheeks touched. "Sorry she whispered. "I don't know why she does that". Jamie hugged her tighter.

"She's either being a bitch or she's jealous of you. I think she's jealous". Jamie whispered. Jessica blushed deeper, glad that Jamie couldn't see her. "I have no idea why she'd be jealous of _me_." She whispered. Jamie spoke louder this time. Jessica went to pull back but Jamie held onto her so she settled back into him. "Jess, I think, she's jealous because you're nice, you're obviously popular, and I also think its cause your pretty. Even if _you _don't realize it." Jamie said. He secretly thought Jess as quite modest not to think she had anything that'd make anyone jealous. Jamie let go just as their teacher came back. Jess smiled at Jamie before going to her seat.

After class Jamie approached Jess and another friend, Tamara. Jamie could see that Jess was upset but he left it. "Hey Jess, how are you?" She smiled but left the question unanswered. "Jamie, this is my friend Tamara. Tamara this is a friend of mine Jamie, we went to High School together." Tamara nodded. "…hi" she finally got out. Tamara had trouble with her speech, but her friends were patient. Jamie smiled at her. "Hi Tamara" then he glanced at Jess. "Are you guys going to the social tonight?" He asked them.

"I... am, are you?" Tamara asked. Jamie nodded and glanced at Jess.

"Jess are you going?" Jamie asked. Jess looked at Jamie and shrugged.

"I don't know... probably not…" she said quietly. Tamara grabbed Jessica's arm.

"You... you have… to come". Tamara said.

"Kayla said nobody's going. From our group I mean" Jessica said quietly. Another friend of Jessica's jumped in. "Bull! Vanessa, Tamara and I are going, and all the other girls are going." Said Stephie,

Tamara nodded. "Please" she said. Jessica sighed, looking from Tamara to Stephie, and then she glanced at Jamie. "… OK, OK, I'll come!" Jessica said. The girls clapped. "Yay!" they said in unison.

A few minutes later Jamie and Jessica were walking home together. Today Jessica was quiet. "Are you ok?" Jamie asked. Jessica didn't answer. "Jess?" Jess looked at Jamie. "No not really. Kayla was being really mean. I can't handle it anymore." Jamie pulled her in close and put his arm around her waist. She glanced at him and smiled. "I'm sorry. Normally I _can _handle it but... since here and her boyfriend broke up… she's become worse". Jamie nodded.

"Don't apologize. She's the one who needs to apologize." Jessica nodded.

"I guess your right about her being jealous of me… I don't want her to be jealous though. I mean, it's me. Why'd anyone be jealous of _me_? No don't answer that." Jessica said. Jamie looked at her, "Jess, don't worry about her ok?" Jessica nodded. "Promise?" Jamie asked. Jessica sighed. "promise." They reached Jessica's house and Jamie walked up to the door with her. "So… you're going tonight?" Jamie asked after a few seconds of awkward silence. Jessica glanced up. "Uh… I suppose so… I mean I did promise Tamara and Stephie... I guess it'll be fun." She smiled and Jamie nodded.

"I'll walk with you there and back ok? And what about I sleep over? Cause your mum's working? I don't want you being alone." Jessica nodded. "Sure, we'll head over at quarter to, ok?" Jessica was happy about Jamie sleeping over. He hadn't offered before and she never asked. Jamie nodded before waving goodbye and going next door/

Jessica was freaking out. Jamie, in her house. In her room. Jessica needed to calm down so she tried to relax. Jessica cleaned up her room, making it perfect. Jess saw her black pants and her favorite green top. 'Yes!' she thought. She looked at the time. 5.00. "CRAP!" she said loudly. Jessica ran and ate her dinner before going to get dresses. When she finished, Jessica gave the house a quick glance at before going next door.

Jamie opened the door and saw Jessica. She looked amazing! She smiled shyly at Jamie, noticing how hot he looked. "Wow!" Jamie said, finding his voice. "You look amazing". She blushed, grateful for the compliment. "Thanks, Jamie! You look pretty great yourself!" she said shyly. Jess grabbed her bag and turned away. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yeah" Jamie said. They left and walked towards the school. When they got there Jess could see her friends waiting for her. She turned to Jamie. "If we don't meet up before 10, meet me out her." She said, pointing to a tree. Jamie nodded and Jessica ran off.

Jessica was dancing with her friends when she looked at her watch. 9.30pm. she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned. Jamie was standing there. She hugged him. "Hey" she said. Jamie returned the hug. "Do you want to go?" he asked. Jessica nodded and hugged her friends, saying good-bye. Then Jamie grabbed her hand and led her outside. Once outside Jamie kept holding Jessica's hand till they got down the stairs. Then he let go. They walked home in silence. When they got to Jess's house, she opened the door. Jamie went to Jess's bathroom while Jess went to her room. She changed and sat on her bed, waiting for Jamie. He came in and climbed into Jess's bed. Jess turned off the light and Jamie snuggled into her. Jess smiled. "Night" she said softly. Jamie smiled and hugged her to him. "Night" he said. Then they both fell asleep.

Jamie woke up to Jessica moving around in her sleep. He snuggled into her and dell asleep again. He woke up later to Jessica reading a book but still snuggled into him. "Hey Jess" Jamie said. Jess glanced over at Jamie. "Morning Jamie. How'd you sleep?" she asked. Jamie yawned. "Pretty good… you?" Jamie asked. Jessica nodded. "Great… I mean normally I have trouble sleeping, but I slept great!!"

They got up and had breakfast together before going to get dressed separately. Jessica put on a dress she loved and brushed her hair. Then Jamie knocked on her door. Jamie looked at Jess and tried not to notice how the blue dress brought out the blue in her eyes. 'Wait' Jamie thought to him. 'Am I falling for _Jess_?' Jamie shook his head at the thought, and then turned to Jess. "Jess, I have to go home. I have stuff to do. I'll see you at school ok?" Jamie said then he hugged Jess really close and their cheeks touched the entire time. This time Jamie blushed as deep as Jessica did. When he let go he remembered something. "Did you have fun last night?" Jamie asked. Jessica turned away.

"Apart from the fact Damien made moves on me and Kayla said I looked like a slut." Jess said sadly. Jamie grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "_I_ thought you looked amazing. I said it last night and I'll say it again. (Jessica blushed) she's jealous of you and you need to forget about her." Jamie advised. Jess nodded and leaned in for another hug, but as their faces met, Jamie moved in and kissed Jess. She kissed him back before throwing her arms around Jamie and hugging him. This time when their cheeks connected, they both smiled happily.


End file.
